ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
.hack//Bullet -Anime-
.hack//Bullet -Anime-''' is an anime adaptation to the Web Novel version, which animation produced by '''A-1 Pictures. Taking the direction direct-sequel from .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-''' follows the ending E route. The story will add several new story elements and story arc that connected with the RIVES and Chrono Link storyline while adapting the story from .hack//Bullet Web Novel series which retconned the story. It is a third and final volume story of ''Chrono Link saga ''and teasing the next saga known as ''MAMA Saga.'' '''Sypnosis This story sypnosis based on .hack//Bullet Web Novel series. The story takes place in 2023, three years after the Immortal Dusk Incident. With the hacker-group Schicksal dissolved, having resigned from CyberConnect Corp., and the position of Network Trouble Consultant now vacant, Ryuuji Sogabe is forced to scrape together a living. However, when an unexpected request from a former colleague is put forward, the evil plot surrounding “The World” drags Ryuuji back into the fold. Ryuuji goes to visit Jyotaro Amagi, who, after surviving being in a coma and losing all memories past the year 2015, is in a psychiatric care facility. Ryuuji balances trying to uncover the mystery behind Geist and Amagi's involvement in Immortal Dusk with trying to take care of Lilie, the orphaned relative of his deceased wife. Characters ''' '''Characters * Ryuuji Sogabe/Fluegel * Jyotarou Amagi * Lilie Weiss * Kiyoteru Yodogawa * Veronica Bain * Tokio Kuryuu * David Steinberg/Kusame * Kaya Frobe * Yuri Kazinsky Seto/Drain * Urania * KK * Taichiro Sugai * Durga Fida Sharma (Mentioned, voice only) * Saika Amagi (Cameo) * AIKA (Mentioned) Characters from Chrono Link * Souma Shigemura * Hiroyuki Nakita * Hiroshi Nagatori * Souichirou Hoshi * Dr.Octa Asgrodia * Akira Yoshinori * Daniel Huntsman (Only appear in Flashback, Mentioned) * Akihiko Yamashita (Mentioned) * Mio Shinomura (Mentioned) * Shiho Ninomiya (Mentioned) * Takeshi Ninomiya (Mentioned) * Suiichiro Hoshii (Mentioned) * Miki Nanai (Mentioned) * Yoda Maseo (Mentioned) * ENTIES (Mentioned) Characters from other .hack * Kazumi Ito * Takumi Hino * Saeki Reiko (Mentioned) * Asumi Aida (Mentioned) * Iori Ikuta (Mentioned) * Ryou Misaki (Mentioned) * Masato Indaou (Mentioned) * An Shoji (Mentioned) Changes &''' '''New elements * The story episodes have been expanded with added new story elements. ** Several to a few of them will connect to RIVES and Chrono Link's story. ** While the story also connected to Re: Quantum and connected toward the future story, such as ReCODE -Beyond The World-. ** There is also a story from Web Novel which has been extended in-depth and expand its story which was never presented in the original version. * The characters who were originally mentioned, might some of them will become minor or cameo to the story. ** But few of them might still be mentioned in the anime, even though they didn't appear in Bullet web novel version or even its anime version. * Characters of Chrono Link will appear in the game, however, most of them will be mentioned in the anime, except three characters who will appear in the anime. ** While only 2 characters from other .hack will appear in the anime, but will not have a major role in this anime, but only appear in one per episode. ** Hiroyuki Nakita will appear in 3 Episodes, while the Missing Link focusing greatly between Ryuji and Hiroyuki. * There few to several stories that had been retconned, such as: ** Geist's fate has been retconned, from where he destroyed by Jyotaro to where his data were eaten by Azure Dark Slayer in Episode 3 Countdown. ** The reference information from the original LINK has been moved and using the reference from RIVES and Chrono Link. ** The World R:X in 2020 had been retconned into The World R:3, while those incidents in Chrono Link will be mentioned, while The World R:X will be mentioned as a rebranded version after the event of Akashic Records incident. ** Saika's condition is somehow had been retconned, as that incident had to change her become open-minded person and care. ** Akira's existence has been added to the anime version as it retconned the reference from the original LINK and connect it with the Chrono Link storyline. * Several new episodes added, including new story arc revolving about Remnants about Doll Syndrome and AIDA, with Fluegel and Sol to investigate the several pieces that were survived, while unlocked a mystery regarding about Davis discovery about the Black Forest and Quantum that will lead to Yuri Seto or Drain's case. * Although several of it might be removed, but replaced with something memorable and also bringing the story to extend its quality. * There are story connections added to the anime that mysteriously hinted about the event of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe, due to its anime version set in Ending route E which leave the ending story more ambiguous, including Akira's where doubt are currently unknown. Episode List Season 1 Episode 1 The Call Episode 2 Seadragon Episode 3 Ressurection Episode 4 Cursed Gun Episode 5 The Shadow '' Episode 6 ''Information Episode 7 NAB Men Episode 8 Right Thing Episode 9 Rat Episode 10 Lost One Episode 11 Rat Hunt Episode 12 Meeting Season 2 Episode 1 Legacy Episode 2 A Voice from the Past Episode 3 Nostalgia Episode 4 Kruger Episode 5 Forgotten City Episode 6 War Council Episode 7 Black Forest Episode 8 Post Morte Episode 9 Doll Syndrome Episode 10 Remnants Episode 11 The Whisper of Death Episode 12 Reason Season 3 Episode 1 Nightmare Episode 2 David Episode 3 Yuri Kazenscky Seto Episode 4 The Operation Episode 5 The Malicious Horde Episode 6 Cracking Episode 7 Surprise Episode 8 The World of Gray Episode 9 Answer Episode 10 Endure Episode 11 One Last Thing Episode 12 The Missing Link Category:Anime